


Неизбежность

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сжимает голову Сюдзина в своих руках так нежно, словно боится, что этот момент разлетится вдребезги. Но так и случится, несомненно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163739) by [TheGreyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady). 



Маширо не уверен в том, когда это случилось - когда походы в студию поздно ночью, чтобы еще поработать, перестали быть правдой, когда ему расхотелось видеть Михо в своем окружении, или когда он начал использовать работу исключительно как предлог, чтобы видеться с Сюдзином без их жен.  
Он помнит их первый поцелуй - ну, второй; первый произошел, когда им было по 16, и это была почти, но не совсем случайность, столкновение губ в пылу радости от каких-то новостей, что они получили от Хаттори-сана - Сюдзин склонился над его плечом: посмотреть на то, что он рисовал, эскиз персонажа, может. И Маширо повернул голову, но до того, как он понял, что это Сюдзин, его язык толкался в небо и, о боже, это ощущение немного лучше и правильней всего того, что он когда-либо делал с Михо.  
Возможно, это было началом, или, возможно, это было, когда они впервые занимались любовью, или в тот момент, когда он понял, что предпочитает проводить время с Сюдзином, нежели с Михо. Насколько же глуп он был, предложив девушке выйти за него замуж, когда ему было всего 15, и наконец понял это, вспоминая в день свадьбы, что виделись они всего считанные разы...  
Но какое-то рассеянное любопытство иногда закрадывалось: что, если их однажды поймают? Он даже немного надеется на это, когда Сюдзин толкает его в спину, на чертежный стол - он лежит на паре незаконченных страниц для новой главы, и в этот момент он не может даже возмутиться - и рывком открывает ящик стола со смазкой и презервативами. Не то чтобы у Михо или Кайи нет ключей от студии. Если они зайдут и увидят это, Маширо не может и представить себе, что жизнь в одночасье станет и хуже, и лучше, в тысячи раз.  
Сюдзин тратит полминуты на подготовку, но Маширо больше и не надо, правда - он не привык к долгой прелюдии, а Сюдзину нравится грубость.  
Ощущение Сюдзина внутри себя - это то, что ему уже давно знакомо и то, чему он постоянно удивляется. Оно поражает его тем, что он никогда, никогда не устанет от этого, даже боль в начале и неприятное чувство растянутости, до тех пор, пока его тело не сдается, расслабляется, и все, что он может чувствовать - это наслаждение от того, что Сюдзин двигается в нем быстро и жестко, задевая простату, и от того, что рука на его эрекции двигается в ритме толчков, и от того, что блондин смотрит на него с желанием во взгляде, и это настолько душераздирающе и тоскливо, что Маширо не знает, чего хочет больше - кончить или заплакать.  
Желание кончить, в конце концов, побеждает, и вместо слез, когда Сюдзин придавливает его собой, все еще распластанного по столу, тяжело и жарко дышит в его шею, Маширо сжимает голову Сюдзина в своих руках так крепко, словно цепляется за спасательный круг, и так нежно, словно боится разрушить момент - он будет разрушен, несомненно - и шепчет "Я люблю тебя", но эти слова все равно ничего не изменят.


End file.
